


Cyprus

by booknerdguru



Category: Criminal Minds, Spooks | MI-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The timelines are all screwy for this - but it hit me that if Ruth is in Cyprus and No!Longer!Emily Prentiss is going all around Europe, staying under the radar, and possibly looking for Doyle - then it's not all that unfeasible that the two women might meet and strike up an odd sort of friendship. And Prentiss asks that Ruth tell Clyde about Doyle's death and gives her all the JTF-12 passphrases she might need. And then on the back of the piece of paper that has the address of the morgue on it - there's a small four leaf clover with an E as part of the stem.</p></blockquote>





	Cyprus

She'd sent the message she'd promised to and it had held all of the right words. Now all that remained to be seen is if he would pick up on it. She had to admit, she was more than a little nervous. She'd remembered the name that the woman had given her from before. He was SIS and good enough that she hadn't been surprised when Interpol had snatched him up for their taskforce.

She'd told her husband that she was meeting an old friend and not to worry. She prayed that she wasn't walking back into a trap. There was no Zaf here, no Adam, no Ros, _and no Harry._ She was alone. She tapped the cup of coffee with a finger as she waited.

It wasn't too long.

He'd gotten older and more tired, but those eyes were the same. The same as Adam's almost. Tired and wounded.

"You said you had information about Ian Doyle."

She nodded, looking down at her coffee cup and taking a sip of the bitter liquid. "He's dead. You can stop looking for him. Doyle's dead." He reached out to grab her wrist tightly as if he was afraid she would bolt. "I know you'll want to know how exactly it is that I know this, so I'll tell you straight out that it was me, I did it. And that his body is the morgue at this address, so you can confirm it yourself." She pushed a bit of paper at him with her free hand.

"If you're lying..." she shook her head to cut him off. "If I'm lying, then it's very easy to take care of me now isn't it? You simply have to tell them that you've found where the escaped felon still at large Ruth Evershed is. Surely that's of interest to someone, Six possibly, or Special Branch. Or find Mace. I'm sure he'd like to get his revenge on me."

He let her wrist go, an odd smile on his face. "How did you know how to contact me?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. Anything she told him would be a lie and he would know it. She merely took another sip of her coffee and looked at him.

For the first time in several years, Clyde Easter's eyes showed a spark of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines are all screwy for this - but it hit me that if Ruth is in Cyprus and No!Longer!Emily Prentiss is going all around Europe, staying under the radar, and possibly looking for Doyle - then it's not all that unfeasible that the two women might meet and strike up an odd sort of friendship. And Prentiss asks that Ruth tell Clyde about Doyle's death and gives her all the JTF-12 passphrases she might need. And then on the back of the piece of paper that has the address of the morgue on it - there's a small four leaf clover with an E as part of the stem.


End file.
